


Hurt You (or Chewie is very very sorry Ben)

by Safe_urself_kill_em_all



Series: Locked in [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clumsiness, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Han Solo getting himself in trouble, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Injury, Old Married Couple, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Soft Ben Solo, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safe_urself_kill_em_all/pseuds/Safe_urself_kill_em_all
Summary: Ben never thought he would get hurt by staying at home and doing his job.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Locked in [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Hurt You (or Chewie is very very sorry Ben)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with more quarantine shenanigans and my poor sense of humor. So I hope you like it!

Three weeks into lockdown they realized Chewie needed grooming. His fur was beginning to work as a broom and Leia was already getting ideas of using him as a living roomba. So of course Han decided to take matters into his own hands. So on Sunday after breakfast, armed with a pair of scissors, Chewie's brush and a YouTube video on dog grooming (courtesy of Rey) he decided to seek out man's best friend. He found him in the living room, where his son and his daughter in law were currently lying down, one on top of the other, watching some TV. Porg could be seen squished against Ben's arm, snoring with his tongue poking out of his snout. 

"Hey, buddy," he started, clearly meant for the dog. Ben turned to look at him instead, which he found amusing. 

"What?" Mumbled the young man, eyeing the pair of scissors on his hands eerily. Rey snorted. Chewie wasn't the only one that could use a haircut. 

"Not you, kid"

"Yet" chirped Rey before running her hands over Ben’s rapidly growing hair. .

"I just need Chewie for a second" the dog in question was looking at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

"Mom will kill you if you get any more fur in the living room" Ben spoke, not moving from his place on the couch. Han smirked in that  _ 'I've bulshitted my way out of worse'  _ face of his. He waved his son off. 

"She won't kno-"

_ "Yes, she will. Take him outside, Han" _ Leia spoke from afar, startling the older Solo. He swore that the woman had ears in the walls. 

"Yes, princess" he grumbled. He looked at the dog, whose ears perked up at the mention of going out, tail already thumping against the floor. "Alright, come on boy" 

* * *

Once Han left with Chewie in tow Ben sighed in defeat. 

"I have to get up"

"You have to pee again?" Mumbled Rey against his chest, warming the area where her mouth touched his blue sweater. It felt rather nice which didn’t help at all since he really didn’t want to get up. 

"Dad will need help. I just know it" Porg snored wetly and twitched in his sleep in agreement. 

* * *

Chewie seemed to believe Han shared his own Dorian Gray's complex since he thought they were going out to play. The elder Solo got tired just from watching the enormous dog run around like a puppy, never taking his eyes away from his owner. Han chuckled and just made a motion as if he were gonna start chasing the pup. Chewie seemed to love it, even if it wasn't much. What had he come to do? Oh right.

"BEN-"

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout" Ben’s deep voice came from behind him and startled Han again. Seriously the boy was too much like Leia sometimes. 

"Please son, get Chewie over here so I can save him from turning into a living mop" Han sat down in one of the lounge chairs and waited for his son patiently. Ben stretched out the last of his laziness and let out a loud whistle. 

"C'mon boy! Here!" Chewie playfully got closer to the younger Solo before skipping a step and running away. He had too much energy in him. Ben sighed, this could take a while. He decided to try bribing. That usually worked with Porg. He took an imaginary treat out of his pocket and waved his closed fist "Okay, how about a  _ treat"  _ Chewie stopped short and snapped his head towards Ben. He smirked. Bingo. 

A few minutes later, Chewie was happily nibbling on a brand new bone and Ben held the dog in place while his dad proceeded to try his hand at dog grooming, YouTube video be damned.

"You're cutting it too short there" Ben had to spit out some loose fur when he spoke.

"I know what I'm doing" Han then proceeded to snip carelessly but very confidently by the dog's tail, much too short and too narrow. Chewie didn't seem to mind. Ben snorted. 

"Debatable" 

When the cutting got much too close to his face Ben decided to give it a rest, let Chewie shake off the bits of fur left. 

His dad left the pair of scissors on the floor where he was sitting and Ben helped him up. Chewie gave a good wiggle and a cloud of hair rose in the air to be carried away by the wind. Ben huffed a laugh which proved to be a bad idea as a bit of the hair got in his mouth. He bent over to cough it away while Han patted his back. 

Now Chewie is just a dog. He sees humans up and moving around and he gets excited. Han and Leia can't play as much as they could before and playing fetch is easier than running around. Chewie doesn't get it, really. For him it was just some time ago that Han had darker hair and the tall human next to him was just smaller than himself. So when he sees Ben up and moving and barking that weird bark humans do sometimes, he thinks it's playtime. 

Also, Chewie is a little shit. 

Which is why he grabs the pair of scissors from the floor when no one is noticing. And then he makes sure he is noticed. 

_ Woof _

"Hey buddy, what'cha got there?" Han speaks, squinting to see better. Ben raised his sight and stilled. 

"The scissor!" Ben yelps. 

" _ No!"  _ Han tried to go for it but Chewie always prided himself on being faster. 

Ben just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't really know the dog as much as his dad did so he just tried to cut the pup's path so his dad could try and catch him. Which wasn't working. He decided then that they needed to bring in the cavalry. 

"Rey!" He called back to the house. "A little help please!" 

A few seconds later his wife's head poked out of the screen door. 

"What happened?" 

"We have a situation here, sweetheart. Dad needs young hands!" The enormous dog managed to escape him again. Ben grunted a curse when he flopped down on the grass again. Rey laughed behind him. 

"Alright. Here boy!" Rey made the mistake of lowering herself to the dog's level, unaware of the threat in the dog's mouth. Chewie of course leaped towards his new favorite person in the house. Ben noticed this just in time and a cold sweat ran down his back.

"Rey, no!" It then went as dramatically as anybody would think and then talk about later. 

Ben literally  _ threw himself  _ in front of Rey in an attempt to push the armed giant fluff ball away from his wife. Then three things happened. Chewie got up in his hind legs, Ben screamed and Rey yelped, both in pain. The screaming scared the dog away, who then dropped the pair of scissors on the way. 

"Oh Gods, Ben!" The taller Solo was laying down on the grass, clutching his face with one hand and groaning in pain. Rey turned him around to assess the damage. She ignored the pain in her bare arm. 

"You okay sweetheart?" His one uncovered eye glanced at her wound on her upper arm. Ben decided to take his hand away to see better. Rey choked a scream. 

"Holy shit! If I'm okay? If  _ I'm okay?  _ Ben, you're bleeding!" She frantically looked around "Han!" 

"What the hell is going on- holy fuck! Ben!" Oh Han loved it when his princess cursed. He had run to bring the only person that could put finish to this circus that might be partially his fault. Leia got closer to see her wounded son. 

"Honey, Rey, you're bleeding too" Leia calmly spoke, always the voice of reason in the house "let's get you both inside to clean up" a soft whine caught their attention. Chewie was hiding behind Leia's rose bush, afraid of the tension in his humans. Leia patted her thigh and the dog obediently but carefully made his way forwards. "It's okay, boy. It's not your fault" she scratched the dog behind his ears and proceeded to take them all inside. 

* * *

“It stings!”

“Don’t be a baby, Ben. Rey didn't even flinch” Leia chastised her son while Rey scratched the nape of his neck trying to relax him. It was working, thankfully.. 

"Easy, love. You're gonna make it worse" Rey kissed the top of his head. Ben sighed annoyed but let himself be tended to. He would be dead before admitting he liked so much attention from both his mother and his wife at the same time. 

"Is it gonna scar?" Han loomed behind her, looking over Leia's shoulder to the wound that crossed his son's face. He had a small flashback to his father in law's own scar and suppressed a fond laugh. Old Skywalker had given him hell when he started dating his daughter and the scar really added in to intimidate him. 

"I don't think so. But the scabbing will be noticeable so don't think about picking on it" Ben pouted like a child. 

"I'm not a kid, I know I'm not supposed to"

"Could've fooled me" and she continued dabbing on the wound. 

At some point Rey went away with a glass of water to catch up on some work and Ben could just barely see the top of her head from behind the couch. Since he didn’t need to put up a brave face in front of her he decided to relax a little and closed his eyes with a sigh. 

Leia took this as her chance and turned to her husband "For the record, this is all your fault" 

"wh-MY fault?" Han sputtered indignantly.

"You just couldn't help your boredom and wait until Chewie was tired enough to stay still, couldn't you?" Leia scolded him. 

"I was doing him a favor!" Han crossed his arms. 

"You cut a hole on his butt! It looks like a second asshole!" 

The sound of Rey spitting her drink followed by a loud laugh could be heard coming from the living room. Ben snickered in his seat, trying and failing to not smile too widely so as to not hurt his face any further. The elder Solo had the decency to look ashamed of himself. 

"That's not true!" Chewie's low whine made Han turn around. He winced at seeing the mess he had made of his friend's fur. He truly had fucked up a perfectly good husky but he would be damned before admitting it or making his dog feel bad about it "you look great, buddy!" he added lamely. 

"Just don't look into a mirror yet" mumbled Ben from his seat. Leia dabbed a freshly soaked cotton against the wound again. He hissed. "Ow! Mom!" 

"He could look worse" she got back to cleaning the scratch but glanced up to her son’s long hair and smirked "it could have been you, instead" 

* * *

“Oh it doesn’t look bad you know?” Rey commented over breakfast the next morning before getting online for work. 

Indeed, it could look worse. The scratch was a little red and there was scabbing just under his eye and over his brow where it had bled. Ben sighed, knowing he had a long day ahead of him. Hopefully his camera would choose today to make him look blurry enough to not raise any brows at his appearance. 

He hadn’t considered Hux would be the one to put him in the spotlight just at the beginning of class, though. 

“Gods, Solo, what happened to your face?” 

Ben sighed. He really needed new best friends. 


End file.
